A Girl Named Red
by Forever L
Summary: When a dark Nephilim of Jonathan's has kidnapped a mysterious girl to join the army, what will happen - especially when she refuses to talk... to anyone? Will Jonathan start to think of her a bit higher than he actually lets on? And how long will it take to get her to drink from the cup? M for Mild Language.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, first off, I want to apologize. I'm so sorry for deleting my other fanfics. Having so many was tiring, and there hasn't been an update for a while. I've decided to wipe the slate clean, and try again. I feel that OC/OC stories don't get enough attention, however it seems that there are so _many _Canon/Canon stories. I've decided to make an OC/Canon. I'm not saying these are rare, they're a steady type of fanfics. *sneakily steps into the OC/Canon club* I'm here.

Chapter 1: Red

"Let me _go! Now!" _The girl struggled against the iron grip of her captors. They dragged her down the path as she tried to dig her shoes into the ground, although it did her no good; it just exposed more earth the oxygen above.

Her captors were silent; like imaginary duct-tape had been plastered across their mouths. However, the girl was sure talking wasn't in their job description.

She gave up, her head falling as her whole body slouched. She heard the change of the ground when the grass that sank underneath the captor's feet had disappeared. She felt like she was tripping when her feet caught on cold cement. She looked up through her auburn hair that hung around her face like a thin curtain; there was probably more dirt in her hair than there was actual _hair _on her head; she had been running beforehand, and she cursed herself for when her clumsy footwork earned her nothing but cold hands gripping her arms.

There was a sleek, black car waiting in front of her. With no gentle intentions in their touch, the captors opened the door and shoved her in. The girl fell onto the clean leather seat, finding no strength in being able to sit up. She lay lengthwise on the leather, and what once was a curtain of hair now became a blanket over her face. She let out nothing but a whimper; it pushed its way past her lips.

She heard the door slam behind her. She heard no other door open. The two men who took hold of her were gone; all she saw was a black-clad woman sitting in the driver's seat in front of her.

The girl, laying as motionless on the seat as if she were a sack of rocks, found strength and motive to brush her hair away and turn her eyes upwards to the driver, hoping she'd be acknowledged.

"I'm Kalie," the driver said in a dark voice that had a certain allure to it; in any other situation, the other girl would be jealous of Kalie's seductive voice. Opposed to the driver, the other girl spoke darkly, harshly, with no allure in it whatsoever.

"And you are?" Kalie continued.

The girl made no sound. Marka scowled. "I'm calling you Red, then."

The girl raised an eyebrow, as if to ask why.

"Because you're bleeding," Kalie answered her, "and it looks fresh." She grinned, as if she was proud of the cunning nickname. "Anyway. I'm taking you to Jonathan, Red. And the less you say to him, the faster it'll be. And less painful. So by the way you're going, you won't have a cut on you… at least, any more than you do now."

Red flinched. Who was this…

Oh.

Red knew who Jonathan was. The leader of the Dark Nephilim army. Red managed to pull herself up, hugging herself, making a barrier of her tattooed arms.

"Do you speak, Red? Can you even speak?"

Red didn't say a thing, there wasn't even a slight acknowledgement to Kalie's question. Red realized, looking out of the greatly-tinted windshield, Kalie had been driving for a while. When Red turned slightly, there was no sign of the forest Red had been taken from. She was gone. She felt tears in her eyes, but she blinked them away, because wiping them away with her hands would just filter dirt into her eye.

"I'm sorry," Kalie murmured, "but he'll take good care of you."

Red snorted. _I don't think that's true, at all. Do you think so, too?_

Kalie's eyes, Red realized, as she looked into the front mirror, were black, like an abyss, and although she spoke with some, her eyes showed no sympathy towards Red. "Might as well get some sleep, Red. You won't have another chance to for a while."

**So, what did you guys think? I hope you like it! If you guys leave good reviews, I'll make another chapter. R&R! Support meh! (And I'm sorry for the deleted fics. Don't hurt me.)**

**-Lil**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews. I'm sorry about my slow updating. I only write on my computer and writing one of these chapters can mean slowly adding on week by week. Thanks for understanding! –L**

**P.S.: I realized I called Kalie "Marka" last chapter. That was her original name and I had scrapped it. Once I get this chapter up, I'll edit that out (since I need to have at least one chapter in the story, and I can't re-upload until this is up). Sorry!**

**P.P.S.: Kalie's named is pronounced Kall-ee. **

Chapter Two: The Dark House

The sky had turned ashen-grey by the time the smooth-moving car came to a stop. Red was awake before Kalie could even mumble a wake-up call. Kalie opened her door to come to help Red out, since Red seemed incapable of moving. When she was forced out of the car, she stood still and firm, as if her feet had been nailed to the ground.

It now seemed the world was cloaked in sheets of dark fog, and Red could barely see anything, just what was about twenty inches in front of her.

"Come on," Kalie hissed. "We can't keep him waiting."

_No, we can, _Red thought. _We certainly can. Don't you think?_

Kalie's eyes flashed and she growled. "Come. On." She violently tugged on Red's arm and suddenly, Red was moving again. Kalie refused to let go of her arm, although Red tried to make it clear she could walk on her own, and she could do it perfectly fine.

"I hear you're pretty clumsy," said Kalie as they walked. "Is that why your hair is caked with dirt?"

_Yeah, _Red thought with a snort. _You should've nicknamed me "dirt". _She nodded grumpily.

"Well, Jonathan will change that." Kalie offered Red a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, like everything the driver did, it was soulless, with no real feeling.

Red wondered what Kalie was like before Jonathan turned her into this. Was she a perky, flirty girl with killer strength but probably not enough smarts to _spell _"strength"?

Red wouldn't have trouble believing that, actually. It wasn't such a stretch, really. Kalie couldn't really be classified as a "dumb blond" in the sense of her hair colour, since it matched the rest of her outfit; sleek black. It was short, a pixie cut that wouldn't get in her eyes if she was slitting someone's throat.

Short hair is always helpful.

"You're _still _not gonna talk?" Kalie asked. She _harrumphed. _"You're going to be no fun. For me, or Jonathan."

Red flinched at the name. _Jonathan. _It even _sounded _evil. The name sent shivers down her spine.

_Fun?_

…

_This is not going to be fun. What's Jonathan's definition of _fun_?_

Red was pretty sure she was panicking, although she tried not to show it.

"Oh, calm down." Kalie rolled her eyes. "Whatever is going to happen, _will _happen, and you can't stop it. So just relax."

_Relax! RELAX!_

Red was fuming. She huffed and returned her eyes to looking right in front of her.

"Your eyes are so pretty. It'll be a shame when Jonathan makes you drink from the Cup."

Red's eyes widened in horror. _There really _is _no turning back? This really _isn't _a joke? Oh God, get me out of here!_

The fog began to clear, and Red saw a dark brown brick mansion, with ivy crawling up the walls and even flowers growing and flourishing in the gardens. The sound of trickling water could be heard, and Red wasn't sure if there was some sort of spring nearby.

It was misleading. This place was _way_ too pretty to be a horror house. It was like Satan living in a Barbie Dream House.

Another Dark Nephilim stood at the huge double-doors, standing with perfect posture, with a spear in his hand. The spearhead glinted, although Red wasn't sure how it caught the light when there was none, except for the little lanterns that hung on either side of the doors.

"You have her?" The Dark Nephilim man asked Kalie. Kalie nodded.

"She refuses to speak, but I'm sure this is the one."

The man looked over at Red. "Are you a mute, girlie?"

Red glared at him, not uttering a single word.

The man scowled. "Ugh, no matter." He opened the door for the two and Kalie continued to drag her along.

The mansion was Victorian-styled, oddly like Red's old home, when she lived in Idris. The similarities set her on edge. She wondered how much Jonathan really knew about her, if he knew about her at all.

_Probably, _Red thought, _I bet he doesn't make requests for just anyone._

_Then why me?_

There were two grand doors after walking down a long corridor, adorned in paintings of the history of Nephilim and Jonathan Shadowhunter, and even a painting of Jonathan in all of his disgusting glory.

Oh, so he was quite the snob. Great.

Red noticed that the painter rendered Jonathan as quite attractive. Red had assumed Jonathan wasn't really that handsome in real life, it was his request to the artist.

As Kalie pulled her through the doors, Red realized she was right.

Jonathan wasn't as handsome as the painting showed. He was even more handsome, face-to-face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! It's the weekend so I'm uploading another chapter. I hope that I can get a chance to write more "Red" when I have the chance. Keep up the reviews! Thanks for all your ongoing support!**

**-L**

Chapter Three – The Boy with the Black Eyes

If Red could call that room anything but a throne room, she would have.

But there was really no other word for the room in which she stood. Red stuck out like a sore thumb in the room, caked in mud in dirt while everything else was sparkling clean. Jonathan sat in a throne, wearing a black button-up shirt with only three buttons done up, the rest revealing his pale chest. His features were that of an angel's; perfect. High cheekbones, chiseled jawline, and alluring eyes, although, like his followers', they were pitch black, which seemed to suck the life out of Red. His hair was white, ultimately, there was no other way to describe it, and it was tousled quite nicely, giving him a bad-boy look of sorts. He sat in his chair comfortably, like it was a beanbag chair, sitting sideways, his back against the left arm and his legs hanging across the right.

"Kalie. I applaud your hard work," said Jonathan with a husky voice, low and attractive. "Have you managed to get a name out of her?"

Kalie shook her head. "No, Master. She refuses to speak to anyone. I've nicknamed her Red."

Jonathan smirked, his eyes glittering with amusement. "Ah, and why is this?"

"When I found her, Master, there was more fresh blood on her body than visible skin," Kalie said, her own voice sounding proud.

Jonathan laughed. "Ah, Kalie. I've always appreciated your humour."

Kalie smiled. "Thank you, Master."

Jonathan nodded. "You are free to go, Kalie. Red and I are going to have a little chat."

Kalie finally released Red's arm and left, the huge doors slamming behind her and echoing throughout the immaculate room. Red took a step back.

"Afraid, my dear?" Jonathan asked Red, his devious smirk returning to his lips.

Red avoided his gaze.

"Why yes, it looks like you are. Why would you _possibly _be afraid of me?"

Red moved her eyes up to the throne, but Jonathan was gone. She blinked in surprise, not knowing where he went until Red felt a tickle against her ear.

"Why would you _possibly _be afraid? It's just me," Jonathan repeated, his voice a whisper in her ear. Red shivered.

"Maybe you're not afraid, then," Jonathan said with a throaty chuckle. "Maybe I just make you nervous."

Red moved away from him, appalled.

Jonathan laughed. "Oh, dear. So, Red. Do you know what I'm going to do with you?"

Red shook her head, just in the slightest.

"Well, I'm going to see just how helpful you'll be after you drink from the Cup. It's not even painful… that much." Jonathan stood in front of her, putting his fingers under her chin and lifting it up so she could see him. Even at that, she moved her eyes away from him.

"But first, we'll get you cleaned up. We can't have you looking like this, can we?" Jonathan smiled. "I'll send my servants out to get you washed up, Red."

He rolled her nickname off his tongue like it was candy. He looked at her with his penetrating black eyes. "I'll see you soon.

"And by then, you'll be a completely new person."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again guys! Look at all these chapters! It's Sunday and I've got nothing to do. Time to catch up on chapters that should've been written a long time ago! Thanks for all the ongoing support guys! 3 Don't forget to R&R!**

**-L**

Chapter Four – Hesitant

The water was smooth and warm against her scarred and bruised skin. Jonathan's servants were all pretty quiet, which created a silence that hung in the air, with their noiselessness combined with Red's refusal to speak. Red's heart beat loudly, like the repetitive hit of a base-drum. Her damp hair stuck to her face, now smelling of… strawberry, and her body smelling of vanilla. So sickenly sweet.

Finally, one of the servants spoke up. "Master says that it's time for you to get ready."

Red nodded, and the servants helped her get out of the bathtub, as they pulled the drain and the water slowly escaped. They toweled her off, as hot air hit her hair as one of the servants, a girl who looked to be Asian, with dark red hair pulled up in a bun, dried Red's hair and put it through the curling iron. It began to curl in ringlets, and another girl began to dust Red's eyes with shadow and liner, and dark red lipstick.

Red never wore makeup, ever. She never really saw the point in it, so why bother? She looked at her reflection in horror. She looked like a counterpart to Jonathan, dark makeup that gave her an air of "sexy".

She hated it.

She was dressed in a slimming cocktail dress, in the colour of black, of course. She was escorted back down to the throne room. Jonathan was waiting there.

"You look lovely," said Jonathan as she entered. Red narrowed her eyes. Jonathan was holding something in his hand.

The Infernal Cup.

"Are you ready, Red?" Jonathan's hand that didn't have the cup in it rested on her shoulder.

Red shook her head. _No! Get me out of here!_

"It's inevitable, Red. Might as well just get used to it," Jonathan murmured. He pressed the dark cup to Red's lips. Red's green eyes flashed in fear.

And Jonathan pulled the Cup away.


End file.
